The Wizard of Narnia Theater
by komet man
Summary: watch what happens when you mix up Phantom of The Opera, Les Miz and Narnia together in this musical as a new king emerges from birth. because the white witch has risen from the fires and has summoned up a girl that will soon repent from her past.
1. Beginning

**The Wizard of Narnia**

**lyrics by: Louis Ta**

**Introduction**

Professor:

I am very sorry little child. I have to abandon you locked in the wardrobe without any escape. You belong to Narnia, child.

(The Professer sets the baby down and closes the wardrobe door, and the overture begins. The evil white witch opens her eyes and stares in a grim and angry way. As the scene shifts to the castle where the rulers of Narnia are seated, Susan Pevensie looks very worried.)

Mary:

**This medal**

**from the saviours of this land**

**from the enslaving force of the White Witch**

Chorus:

**The trumpets began to sound,**

**hear Narnia and bow down**

**hail to the kings and queens**

**Hear the roar.**

**King Aslan comes!**

(The Lion walks in as everybody bow to the lion.)

Aslan:

**Sad to return to the throne of men**

**not noticing the white witch has come back**

(Peter interrupts Aslan.)

Peter:

Wait, Aslan. I sense there is trouble in the wardrobe. A baby, I suppose.

Aslan:

The baby is none of your bussiness. He was abandoned by his mother and then the professor abandoned him afterwards. Hold on, Luke. I know your hungry and weak.

Susan:

Aslan.

Aslan:

Yes, Susan?

Susan:

Did you say the baby's name?

(Aslan frowns at this. But is willing to tell only Susan. His eyes are in tears.)

Aslan:

The baby called to me.

(Susan gasps and puts her hand over her mouth at this remark.)

Susan:

How?

Aslan:

He has the power of magic, which gives him the ability to call me in my mind.

Susan:

So he is the wizard then?

(Aslan sighs.)

Aslan: Yes, he is the wizard of Narnia. I should go to him.

(Susan takes her bow and a milk bottle and follows him.)

Susan:

I'm feeding the child.

Aslan:

Fine. I do need your help.

(They ride to the wardrobe)

**Scene 2: The Wardrobe( Nighttime)**

(Susan holds Baby Luke like her own son. She then takes the milk and feeds him. Luke smiles at Susan.)

Baby Luke:

Teacher, Mama

(Susan and Aslan's eyes meet each other as if they were impressed.)

Aslan:

Wow. He thinks you're his master.

Susan: (To Luke)

Only your master of magic. But mostly, I could adopt you as my own son.

(Baby Luke smiles and finally closes his eyes and continues to drink his milk.)

Aslan:

I think if you sing La Lune to him, he will fall asleep and then you can be his mother.

(Susan sings La Lune and as soon as she sings 30 seconds later he is sound asleep. Susan carefuly wraps luke for warmth. Susan keeps on singing that song until it ends.)

Aslan:

You must hide in Mr. Tumnus's house and bring the child milk every day.

Susan:

I understand and promise.

Aslan:

For now until he is 3 months old, feed him every 2 hours.

(As the lion walks away and disappears, an eerie figure of The Phantom of Narnia, Countess Danielle; wearing a half mask and black suit and black hat and a black cape and cloak appears before Luke and Susan.)

Countess Danielle (To Baby Luke):

You are going to be a great hero of this land, when you grow up, do not drink alcohol, and do not kill innocent people. I'll be watching you wherever you go, or whatever danger you encounter.

(Countess Danielle dissapears.)

**Scene 3: 20 years later**

(Baby Luke is now mature and powerful with more magic in his soul. But he really is not a wizard. Lots of People think of him as a new king.)

Kid:

You are awesome today.

Luke:

Oh Really? Thanks.

(All the kids like him and they all want King Edmund to continue his ruling and add Luke as their Wizard.)

Kids:

What will Master Luke do to save us from the White Witch if she shows up.

(Luke is very frozen when he heard that name.)

Luke:

I'm sorry guys, The White Witch has returned.

(All the kids gasps in horror and they don't seem to be angry with their savior because they know he was truthful.)

Luke:

The Wolf who used to serve here has returned also but is too tired to work for the Witch.

(All of a sudden, Queen Susan arrives at the door, without warning. With King Peter who is honored to meet Luke. Both get off their horses. The children are frightened of KIng Peter Pevensie who is really strict about being at the wardrobe.)

Peter:

At ease children. I am here to announce that the evil white witch has returned 30 years after I fought and destroyed her.

(Peter looks over to see Luke.)

Peter:

I hear that you are Luke Pevensie, The Wizard.

Luke:

That I am, and I am honored to meet you your majesty.

(Luke kneels down to bow to the king. Peter touches Luke's shoulder.)

Peter:

The honor is truly mine, son. But I am very glad that you wish to pay respect to us.

Luke:

The wolf will turn his back on the witch and betray her.

(All of a sudden, Countess Danielle appears and walks to stand beside Luke.)

Countess Danielle:

I am ready to fight along side with him.

Peter:

Why would you do that?

Countess Danielle:

Because I am his guardian angel.

(The kids remember something.)

Luke's student 1:

Liar

**Good morning Madaame**

Countess Danniele:

**(To a Les Miz tune)**

**A pleasure to be here**

**cause I know the wizard**

**but God told me**

**not to let him use magic**

**or else he is a sorceror**

**But in my mind**

**he is a friend of mine**

All Children:

**Before you say**

**anything to the king**

**just don't provoke the White Witch**

**Cause she'll kill**

**Then only we can trust**

**The phantom of Narnia**

**Cause she takes a form of a ghost**

**So maybe there's another ghost**

**wearing same mask as the Countess**

**Possibly they work for Master Luke**

(All of a sudden, a figure of a man strolled along the wall and stood there. Danielle looks towards him.)

Countess Danielle:

My Angel Erik. What are you doing here without your mask.

(The man just stood there.)

Man: (looking up)

I am just here making sure that Jadis doesn't appear and harm anybody else.

Countess Danielle:

How did you know that the Witch is back.

(Aslan has finally emerged.)

Aslan:

She slowly regained here powers as the child was born.

(Luke puts out a piece of paper and shows the lion the drawing of what's about to happen. Everybody starts to gasp and hide as the man who calls himself Angel Erik who now wears a black cape, black dress tuxedo, and a black brim hat, laughs. The lion looks at him.)

Aslan:

The Rendevous for you is right now. I'll pick you up inside the Wardrobe.

(He turns to angel Erik, who already had put his mask on. All the children laughs as the handsome Phantom swirls his cape as an acknolegdement.)

Angel Erik:

Yes, your majesty?

Aslan:

Your job is to wait for me to arrive at the dock with susan in the castle. And Susan's Job is to sing him to sleep once we arrive, I will not be in the castle.

Angel Erik:

Acknolegde, my master.

(Erik hides his face and walks to the castle. Aslan takes his final Bow and leaves.)

Aslan:

One more thing. Danielle, I have a job for you, You will be rowing your gondola tonight. He is now our 5th king.

Countess Danielle:

Okay, I will follow you then:

**Scene 4: The Castle**

(Susan walks around thinking of a better rendevous plan)

Angel Erik:

I think it's better if you call him to you and escort him to the boat. That way he won't fear the Angel of Music who is ruling Narnia and maybe he remembers you.

Susan:

That's what I was thinking. You stay here just in case the White Witch ever comes in.

(The lion emerges once again.)

Aslan:

And more like The Angel Of Lullabies. That idea is much better than my rendevous plan for him. Same as me, I am not going to do anything. Your eyes only can command him to come with you. He's your son.

Susan:

Where are you going.

Aslan:

Back to my home.

Susan:

Why do you think Luke's my son?

Aslan:

His magic has become so powerful that only you can control and protect him for eternity.

Angel Erik:

Take my boat. I'll wait for you at the rock on the river.

(Erik swirls his cape around)


	2. The Rescue Javert's promise

**Scene 5: The wardrobe**

(The wolf enters. He transforms himself to a police officer Javert.)

Javert (AKA: The Wolf)

I'm very sorry my friend. I had to come here myself. My name is Javert: formerly Maugrim the wolf. I am reformed and I take back of what I had done a long time ago.

Luke:

I understand your past. Go and spy on the Witch, Officer.

Javert:

My name strikes fear into the hearts of other people. But I sense the white witch has returned.

Luke:

Indeed.

Javert:

Then I shall go now. I will be guarding you until your death.

Luke:

Thanks Javert.

(The cop leaves the scene and vanishes into the wardrobe. Luke closes the wardrobe. Finally we hear Susan.)

Susan:

**Insolent wolf, this slave of god**

**Basking my glory**

**Ignorant fool this brave young ally**

**Sharing in my triumph**

Luke:

**Angel I hear you sing I listen**

**Stay by my side, guide me**

**Susan my soul was weak, forgive me**

**Enter at last master**

(The door for the wardrobe opens)

Susan:

**Flattering child you shall know me**

**See why in opera I hide**

**Walk through the wardrobe my son**

**I am there nearby**

(Luke begins to walk toward the wardrobe. He enters and Susan clamps her hand over his mouth hiding him.)


	3. The Prayer

**Scene 6: The hill**

(Javert walks to the top of the hill and stops at the hill. Luke Pevensie is in Susan's wings.)

**Luke:**

**There out in the darkness**

**The White Witch is running**

**Fallen from God**

**Fallen from Grace**

**God be my witness**

**I never shall yeild**

**Till we come face to face**

**Till we come face to face**

**She knows her ways in the dark**

**Mine is the way of the light**

**Those who follow the path of the lord**

**Shall have their reward**

**And if they fall as Lucifer Fell**

**The flame the sword**

**Stars**

**In your multitudes**

**Scarce to be counted**

**Filling the darkness**

**With order and love**

**God have mercy**

**Righteous and sure**

**Keeping watch in the night**

**Keeping watch in the night**

**You know your place in the skky**

**You hold your course and you aim**

**And in each of your season returns and returns**

**And is always the same**

**and if you fall as Lucifer fell**

**You fall in flame**

**And so it must be**

**And so it is written**

**On the doorway to paradise**

**They must obey the lord**

**or they shall sin and pay the price**

**Javert:**

**Lord help me watch him**

**so that i may see him**

**Safe under wing**

**Luke:**

**I will repent**

**Javert/Luke:**

**Till then**

**This I swear**

**This I swear by the stars**

_( As this both sang the word stars, Susan spreads her wings and she and Luke disappear into thin air)_


	4. The Music Of Angels

**Scene 6:(The Castle)**

_(Susan helps Luke off her horse. Luke is getting really tired. He hears a very strange voice in his mind. Susan hears it also. Susan looks deep into his soul.)_

Susan:

I see that evil is tormenting you for a long time. I will try to clean it out.

**Nightime sharpens**

**Heightens each sensation**

**God's words stirs and wakes imagination**

**Silently the senses**

**Abandon their defences**

**Slowly gently**

**God unfurls his glory**

**Grasp it**

**Sense it**

**Tremulous and tender**

**Turn your face away**

**From the garish of darkness**

**Turn your face away from cold unfeeling sin**

**And listen to the music of angels**

**Close your eyes and surrender your soul to me**

**Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before**

**Close your eyes let you spirit start to soar,**

**And you'll live as you've never lived before**

**Softly, deaftly**

**Jesus shall caress you**

**Feel him, take him**

**Secretly posess you**

**Open up your mind**

**Let your Fantasies unwind**

**In this Spirit which you know you cannot fight**

**The spirits of the music of angels**

**Let you mind start a journey through a strange new world**

**Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before**

**Let your soul take you where you long to be**

**Only then can you belong to God**

**Floating, falling**

**Sweet intoxication**

**Love God, Trust God**

**Savor each sensation**

**Let the light begin**

**Let your lighter side give in**

**To the power of the music that God writes**

**The power of the music of angels**

_(Standing behind Susan you see the evil Christine Daae emerging. Christine faints and and falls on her knees praying for forgiveness.)_

Susan

**You alone can make this world safe**

**I'll save you with the music of angels**


	5. The Witch Gets Angry

**Scene 8: The Witches den:**

_(Jadis slams her wand into the granite as she angrily curses christine the tormentor for asking the angel of lullabies for forgiveness.)_

**Jadis:**

Christine! How dare you ask queen susan for forgiveness

_(The evil Christine enters the throne.)_

**Christine:**

I am so tired of this torturing my child.

**Jadis:**

He is not your child anymore. He belongs to the opera singer Susan.

**Christine:**

Susan is now his Angel Of Lullaby. The Phantom of Narnia is his guardian spirit.

**Jadis:(threatening)**

Don't give me the Phantom crap I wear the mask due to what Aslan did to me. Just like Danielle and Erik.

**Christine:**

Erik and Danielle are Angels wearing the mask. and they all wear what Erik wore when he did in Paris.

**Jadis:**

I don't care. Just go and destroy him.

_(Christine turns back to face Jadis with a angry look.)_

**Christine:**

Never!


	6. The Angel Of The Opera

**Scene 9: On the Journey To Cair Paravel**

(We see Susan with her wings spread out giving Luke the warmth of her feathers. Angel Erik is standing inside the castle. Susan helps Luke on the boat and starts rowing.)

**Luke:**

**In sleep she sang to me**

**In dreams she came**

**With all her opera**

**Sings me to sleep**

**And do I dream again**

**For now I find**

**The Angel of The Opera is there**

**inside my mind**

**Susan:**

**Sing once again with me**

**Our strange duet**

**My music over you**

**Grows stronger yet**

**And though you follow me**

**Seduced in song**

**The Angel of the opera is there**

**Inside your mind**

**Luke:**

**Those who have seen your crown**

**Draw back in fear**

**I am the wings you wear**

**Susan:**

**It's me they hear**

**Luke (In Duet with Susan):**

**Your music and my soul...**

**In one combined**

**Susan (In Duet With Luke):**

**My music and your soul...**

**In one combined**

**Luke/Susan:**

**The Angel of The opera is there**

**Susan:**

**Inside your mind**

**offscreen chorus**

**She's there**

**The Angel of The Opera**

**Beware, The Angel of The Opera**

**Angel Erik:**

**In all your fantasies you always knew**

**That song and mystery**

**Luke:**

**Were both in her**

**Susan/Erik/Luke:**

**And in this castle where night is blind**

**The angel of the opera is there**

**Luke:**

**Inside my mind.**

**Angel Erik:**

**She has brought you**

**To the seat of sweet magic's throne**

**To this kingdom has brought you freedom, freedom**

**You have come here**

**For one purpose and one alone**

**Since the moment she has sung to you**

**I have needed you with her to serve us to fight for Narnia**

**Narnia**

(Angel Erik disappears into thin air.)


	7. The Music Of The Night

**Scene 10: Cair Paravel**

**Susan:**

**Night-time sharpens**

**Heightens each sensation**

**Darkness stirs**

**And wakes the angels in you**

**Silently the senses**

**Abandon their defences**

**Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour**

**Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender**

**Turn your face away from the garish dark winter**

**Turn you face away from cold unfeeling sin**

**And listen to the music of the night**

**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams**

**Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before**

**Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar**

**And you'll live as you've never lived before.**

**Softly, deaftly music shall caress you**

**Feel it, hear it, secretly posess you**

**Open up your mind, Let your fantasies unwind**

**In this darkness wich brings you to angels**

**The darkness of the music of the night**

**Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world**

**Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before**

**Let your soul take you where you long to go**

**Only then are you safe within my wings**

(Luke is sound asleep)

**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication**

**Rest now, trust me**

**Savour each sensation**

**Let the dream begin**

**Let your good side give in**

**to the harmony which my voice only write**

**The power of the music of the night**

(Susan's wings go so bright you can see Christine the angel who is reincarnated as Susan Pevensie. Angel Erik and Countess Danielle walk to Angel Christines spirit but she refuses and goes back into Susan's body.)

**Angel Erik:**

**You alone can fight this evil thing**

**Rest to the music of the night...**


	8. Castle on a hill

**Scene 11: Jadis's Castle**

_(Demon Christine looks herself in a mirror and dreams of a castle, just like Cair Paravel.)_

**Demonic Christine:**

**There is a place on a hill**

**I like to go there in my sleep**

**It is a place where no one harms**

**Not in my castle on a hill**

**There is a room full of light**

**There are a thousand good people**

**There is a lion all righteous**

**He's in a castle on a hill**

_(Aslan Walks in.)_

**There is a lady with wings and white**

**I do see her sing Luke opera**

**She's nice to see and she's scary sometimes**

**But she says, Christine, are you ready to repent**

**There is a place where no one shouts**

**There is a place where no one cries**

**Crying at all is not allowed**

**Not in in my castle on a hill**

_(Jadis enters in a fierce attitude. The evil Christine flees from Jadis in fear she might harm the child.)_

**Jadis:**

**Christine Daae, why don't you destroy the wizard**

**Demonic Christine:**

**Please don't make me destroy the child.**

**Jadis:**

Just do it.

**Demonic Christine:**

Never!!

**Jadis:**

**Don't mess with me cause my powers will destroy you**

_(Countess Danielle appears for 5 seconds and the Vanishes.)_


	9. Castle on a hill Part 2

**Castle on a Hill pt. 2**

**THE CASTLE**

_(Luke Pevensie is looking to see what Christine wants. Susan standing is 30 ft. away from the Wizard.)_

**Luke Pevensie:**

**There is castle on a hill**

**I like to go there In my sleep**

**Aren't any evil comes close**

**Not in my castle on a hill**

_(On the throne of Susan, her angel's wings are so bright it blinds him for a few seconds.)_

**There is room that's full of joy**

**There are a hundred angels there**

**Nobody shouts or talks too loud**

**Not in my castle on a hill**

**There is a lady all in white**

**Holds me tight sing lullabies**

**She's nice to see and her wings are soft**

**And she says "My Son, I love you very much"**

**I know a place where no one's lost**

**I know a place where no one sins**

**Sinning at all is not allowed**

**Not in my castle on a hill.**


End file.
